vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Knight (Fire Emblem)
|-|Black Knight= |-|Zelgius= Summary The Black Knight (漆黒の騎士, Shikkoku no Kishi, Dark Knight in the Japanese version) known as Zelgius (ゼルギウス, Zerugiusu) was Daein's most powerful general during The Mad King's War, and a member of Daein's Four Riders. He tested and trained Ike to become stronger than his father. Powers and Stats Tier: ' Low 7-B' Name: Zelgius Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Branded, General, Black Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (He ages at a slower pace than normal humans because he was born from the union of a Laguz and a human), Weapon Mastery (Expert swordsman and lance user), Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (via Sonic Sword), Fire Manipulation (via flame lance), Light Manipulation and Absorption (via Rune Sword), Genius at combat strategies, Teleportation via Warp Powder, Durability Negation via Eclipse, Power Nullification (Via Nihil), Healing (Via Imbue and Renewal), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by weapons blessed by the goddesses within his black armor), Statistics Amplification (The Alondite increases the users defense when equipped), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill souls), Non-Physical Interaction with Alondite (Alondite is the sister sword to Ragnell) Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought many times with Ike) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Fought Ike multiple times) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Can tank Ike's attacks) Stamina: Superhuman (Should be comparable with Ike.) Range: Extended melee range with swords and lances. Tens of meters with Javelins and Alondite as the Black Knight. Tens to hundreds of kilometers with Warp Powder (He travelled from Micaiah's group to Ashera's Tower in order to join Sephiran) Standard Equipment: He wears the Begnion armor and used any kind of lances and various swords, primarily Alondite as the Black Knight. Intelligence: Gifted (Zelgius is considered the greatest general in all of Begnion's history and capable of single-handedly turning the tides in a war, he is also the strongest warrior in the continent only surpassed by Greil during his prime and Ike at the end of their duel. Has also shown to be an experienced tactician as the high-ranking general of the Daein army, and Ike's mentor as the Black Knight) Weaknesses: Using warp powder numerous times can leave the Black Knight exhausted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eclipse: Zelgius delivers a powerful blow that quintuples his attack power while slashing through virtually any defense. * Imbue: Zelgius's wounds heal at an accelerated rate between exchanges based on his current magical power. * Renewal: Zelgius's wounds heal at an accelerated rate between exchanges. * Nihil: The combat-related special techniques of Zelgius's opponents are nullified in his presence. Gallery File:Heroes Black Knight_500.png|The Black Knight in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:ZelgiusFEH.png|Zelgius in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fepr-Blackknight.png|The Black Knight in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Others Notable Victories: Ashnard (Fire Emblem) Ashnard's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters